


His New Girl

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bazine is the ex girlfriend, Ben and Rey grew up together, Cute, F/M, Fake Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Hugging, Kissing, Now he sees her differently, One Shot, Pretend Relationship, Real Feelings, Reylo - Freeform, Short, Swearing, Sweet, Sweetness, T Rated, True Love, coffee break story, lawyer ben, rey is 25, something to make you smile, suck it Bazine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Ben Solo has a problem...he is completely unprepared to run into his polished princess ex-girlfriend Bazine. Now he is standing in front of her without an answer to her question regarding if he is seeing anyone because of course he isn’t but he doesn’t want to tell her that. Then he hears a familiar voice. Rey. Would she be willing to help in his hour of need?Reylo Fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 326





	His New Girl

Ben was sweating. Ben Solo, the undefeated terrifying lawyer who made office interns quiver in fear, was sweating. Sweating right through his brand new crisp white shirt and his expensive tailored dark blue suit. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, small beads of perspiration collected into his fingers. _Shit_. He had to get a grip. Why the fuck had he decided to come outside for some fresh air? It was quite possibly the worst idea he had ever had. Now he was standing outside on the sidewalk in the scorching sun with Bazine standing in front of him smiling slyly with her trademark crimson coloured lips and cold, icy eyes. She swept her shiny hair over her shoulder with a perfectly manicured hand, the other set of talons firmly grasping her new boyfriend's hand. The man she had left Ben for. The man she claimed to ‘love.’ Ben wanted to laugh in her face. Bazine didn’t know what love was. Money was her only companion. 

“How have you been?”

Why was his voice so strange? Could he seriously not face her like a fucking man? It wasn’t like he was still hung up on her. After she left he realised he had never really cared for her. What had stung most about her departure was the fact that he didn’t get to end it first. Now Bazine would forever hold the title of being the only woman who ever dumped Ben Solo and that fucking hurt. He wanted a perfect record. 

“Are you seeing anyone?” Bazine asked sweetly.

No. He wasn’t seeing anyone. He should just tell her. Get it over with. But he fucking wished he could tell her he had moved on. He wished he could tell her he had found the love of his life the day after she disappeared. He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. Bazine’s mouth twisted into a smug smirk. She had won again and she fucking knew it. Ben swallowed his dignity and prepared to confess...

“Ben!” 

The familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to the gentle sound. _Shit_. Rey. His Rey. Well she wasn’t his. Not yet anyway. She walked towards them and he focused on her dazzling smile, and her soft, shoulder length, chestnut curls and the way they bounced as she moved towards him. Fuck she was gorgeous. Why had it taken him so long to notice? 

He had forgotten she was coming for lunch today. He had invited her with a hidden agenda in mind. Rey had begun as his mother’s little project. The orphan girl she had practically adopted. The girl he had teased relentlessly growing up when she had suddenly appeared in his life at the age of 16. So many family dinners stealing food off each other’s plates, so many nights she had fallen asleep on his shoulder watching bad late night movies, he had bought her her first beer, taught her how to drive, carried her home drunk more times than he could remember. How had it taken him so long to see how special Rey was to him? Maybe it was because she had been so young at first. This year she turned 25 and it was as she blew out the candles at a party his mother had arranged for her, that Ben made a wish. A wish to make Rey his. He had planned to tell her today, but how could he do that now? Bazine had his tongue fucking tied up in knots. Why did she still have so much power over him? 

Ben shook his head. Rey was nearly there. He had to get a grip. Losing face in front of Bazine was bad, but losing face in front of Rey? That was unthinkable. They hadn’t even begun. What would she think of him? 

“Hey honey,” Rey said with a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up onto her toes to press her lips to his. Ben froze. Was this real? Was this a dream. This was a dream right? It had to be. Rey didn’t kiss him. Rey never kissed him. But she was. _Fuck_. And it felt amazing. Rey kissed along this cheek and stopped at his ear.

“Just go with it,” she whispered. 

_Fuck_. She was saving him. She was sent from heaven to rescue him. She was a goddess. He didn’t even mind that she was just acting. She was amazing...she was...his everything. 

Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. She felt so good. She grinned and reached for him once more. This time he was ready and he earned each soft moan from her lips. Rey pulled away but stayed in his arms. She grinned at Bazine who glared at the two of them. 

“I’m so sorry, I haven’t seen my gorgeous boyfriend since he made me breakfast in bed this morning, you know how it is when you just can’t keep your hands off each other,” she purred. 

Ben looked down at the beauty in his arms. He would give her anything she asked for. She could have his fucking house, his car, his investment portfolio...whatever she wanted. 

Bazine managed to sneer out a smile and gripped the hand of the walking wallet next to her. 

“We have to get going,” she muttered as she pulled her victim away. 

“Have a lovely day!” Rey called with a cute little wave. Then she giggled and looked at Ben. 

“You owe me, Solo,” she said prodding him in the chest with one finger.

Ben nodded eagerly. “Anything. Name it.” 

Rey laughed again. “Let’s start with dinner and go from there.” 

Ben smiled widely. Rey laced her fingers with his as they started to walk to the restaurant. Ben’s eyes widened. 

“In case she comes back,” Rey explained. 

“Good thinking,” Ben murmured, squeezing her hand within his. He felt as if he was floating on air, walking down the street with Rey. Even if it was just temporary. But maybe...maybe there was something more there? He had planned to tell her how he felt today...

“Rey?”

She turned to smile up at him. Ben pulled her in towards him and kissed her hard. 

“I don’t think they can see us right now,” Rey murmured when they finally parted. 

“That was for me,” Ben replied, pushing a curl behind her ear. 

Rey grinned. “Took you long enough, Solo.” She clasped his hand in hers once more. “Now take me to dinner I’m hungry.” 

“Whatever my girl wants,” Ben said with a smile. 

“Just you, Ben,” Rey replied, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

“Always,” Ben vowed, bringing her hand to his mouth and sealing his promise with a kiss. 

**********


End file.
